warframefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Update 11
Die folgenden Update Notizen beziehen sich auf alle Updates, Erweiterungen und HotFixes der Version 11 von Warframe. Teilweise können die Informationen hier auf Englisch oder Deutsch verfügbar sein. Je nach vorhandener Sprache steht vor jedem Forum Post entweder (deutsch) oder (englisch). 460px|center = Kurz Erklärt = Update Das Wort Update kommt aus dem Englischen und bedeutet übersetzt Aktualisierung. Anders ausgedrückt heißt Update, etwas am momentanen Zustand zu ändern. Wenn etwas geupdated wurde, kann man auch sagen, es ist „up to date“, also auf dem neuesten Stand. Im EDV- bzw. IT- Bereich bezeichnet das Wort die Aktualisierung bzw. die neue oder fehlerfreie Version von Software oder Daten. Wenn sich ein Update auf den Bereich der Computersicherheit bezieht, wird es auch Security-Update genannt. Der Sinn von Updates besteht darin, ein Programm zu verbessern, indem die Funktionen erweitert werden, oder bestehende Sicherheitslücken zu schließen. Hotfix Von einem Hotfix ist die Rede, wenn eine Software vom Hersteller sehr schnell repariert werden soll. Daher auch die Namensgebung Hotfix. Übersetzt ins Deutsche bedeutet das hot = heiß und fix = reparieren. Sinn solcher so genannten Hotfix ist der, das schwere Fehler oder auch Sicherheitslücken schnellstmöglich behoben werden. Ein Hotfix bringt in der Regel deshalb auch keine erweiterten Funktionen für die Software. Er dient einzig und allein der Fehlerkorrektur. Zu den Updateforen Englisches Update Forum Deutsches Update Forum = Update Verlauf: Version 11 = Update 11.9.2 Januar 24, 2014 Forum Post Änderungen * Kleine Verbesserungen an den Akmagnus: Proc- und Krit.-Chance um 25 % erhöht, Krit.-Multiplikator auf 2 erhöht * Akmagnus' Feuern/Ausrüsten/Nachladen Animationen und Sounds korrigiert * Klicken auf "Oxium Spionage" unterhalb des Operationen-Paneels öffnet nun den Web-Browser für nähere Informationen zur Operation Fixes * Problem, bei dem Oxium, das in Verteidigungsmissionen gesammelt wurde, nicht zum Fortschritt der Operation Oxium gezählt wurde, wenn die Mission nach dem Erreichen eines Checkpunktes scheiterte - gefixt * Problem, bei dem die Oxium-Beschreibung in der Schmiede den Dateipfad anzeigte - gefixt * Performanceprobleme, wenn Vaubans Vortex in Situationen mit hoher Gegneranzahl genutzt wurde - gefixt Update 11.9.0 Januar 24, 2014 Forum Post Neues Event: Operation Oxium Spionage hat begonnen! Ergänzungen Akmagnus – Dual-Revolver! Seht sie euch hier in Aktion an: https://www.youtube....h?v=_k5Z5RR9u8Q Doppelter Einschlag - Doppelter Schaden! Die Akmagnus haben die doppelte Munition und die doppelte Gewalt eines einzelnen Magnus Revolvers. Rüstet diese tödlichen Sekundärwaffen jetzt aus! Fixes *Problem, bei dem die „Unsterblich“-Skins während des Gameplays manchmal nicht sichtbar waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler in einer Wiederholungsschleife gefangen waren und immer wieder in den selben Schacht fielen - gefixt Änderungen Grundschaden der Akmagnus halbiert (von 88 auf 44) Fixes Problem, bei dem Drohnen in die falsche Richtung gesehen haben, wenn sie Clients attackierten - gefixt Update 11.8.3 Januar 24, 2014 Forum Post Die Clan-Trophäen zur Cicero-Krise sind angekommen! Die Gewinner-Clans haben nun die Möglichkeit, diese ihrem Dojo hinzuzufügen! * Problem, bei dem die Funktion "Automatisch Beheben" im Arsenal die ungültige Modkombination bei Warframe und Wächter nicht behob - gefixt * Mit VOIP zusammenhängender Gamplay-Crash - gefixt * Probleme mit unnatürlichen Physics bei Oberon's Waffenrock - gefixt Update 11.8.2 Januar 23, 2014 Forum Post Veränderungen: *Verbesserte Genauigkeit für Tetra (8,3 -> 18,2) *Spawnrate des Harvesters verdoppelt + garantierter Drop einer Detron-Komponente. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Violett-Text Blaupausen nicht anzeigte - gefixt Update 11.8.1 Januar 22, 2014 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem Dojo-/Conclave-Chat nicht mehr funktioniert, wenn Purple-Text erschien - gefixt *Problem mitfehlenden Türicons an Dojo-Laboren - gefixt *Problem mit Synchronisation der Infos des Purple-Text - gefixt Update 11.8.0 Januar 22, 2014 Forum Post Ergänzungen: Tetra – Ein Laserpuls-Gewehr der Corpus Von einem großen Quad-Kammer-Magazin gespeist, ist die Tetra in der Lage, einen konstanten Strom aus tödlichen Energiebolzen zu entfesseln und großen Schaden beim Gegner zu verursachen. Neue Updates im Chat über Neuigkeiten, Alarmierungen und Invasionen. Es ist des Red-Texts Bruder/Schwester/Sohn, Violett-Text (Welche Farbe es genau ist, ist der persönlichen Interpretation überlassen). Veränderungen: *Veränderungen auf der Server-Seite am 20.1.2014: Häufigere Grineer vs. Corpus Invasionen. Im ursprünglichen System waren 2-5 Tage ohne Invasionen möglich, nun nur noch 1-2 Tage. *Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöht, dass Corpus/Grineer mehrere Ziele angreifen, wenn ein Knoten erobert wurde. *Terminus, M Prime und Elion von Alarmierungen ausgeschlossen, damit brandneue Spieler davon nicht behindert werden. *Neue Spieler werden nun deutlicher darüber informiert, dass sie zunächst Merkur abschließen müssen, bevor sie andere Planeten auswählen können. *Abklingrate von Ausbrüchen geringfügig erhöht, sodass sie nicht tagelang einen Planeten blockieren. Fixes: *Problem mit Abstürzen, wenn Ziel für Gefangennahme plötzlich stirbt – gefixt *Problem, bei dem private Nachrichten nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge bleiben, wenn Missionen betreten/verlassen werden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Hostauswahl nach Rückkehr in Lobby nicht funktionierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ziel für Gefangennahme in Void manchmal in der Decke gefangen war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients scannten ohne zu zoomen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner in der Gas City nicht erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Wächterwaffe Stinger keine Energiefarbe verwendete – gefixt *Probleme mit Levelabschnitten in Invasionen – gefixt (https://forums.warfr...e-in-invasions/ ) Update 11.7.3 Januar 18, 2014 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Stalker / Harverster-System im Spiel nun etwas klarer und offensichtlicher. Zwei Dinge sollen hier angemerkt werden: **Wenn du dafür qualifiziert bist, von einem der Beiden gejagt zu werden, wirst du es wissen. Du wirst kontaktiert werden ... sei wachsam. **Falls du dich qualifiziert hast, beginnen ihre Kontaktzyklen von Neuem, wenn du ihnen begegnet bist und dich requalifiziert hast. *Die Methoden, mit denen der Harverster seine Opfer für Alad V sicherstellt haben nun an Raffinesse gewonnen. Seid vorsichtig oder ihr werdet geerntet. Veränderungen: *Veränderungen am Textrendering: Schatten zum Chatverlauf hinzugefügt, für bessere Lesbarkeit im Spiel. *Loki kann Tausch-Teleport nicht länger mit dem Raptor verwenden. *Veränderungen an Alptraum-Alarmstruktur: **Nicht länger 5% Chance auf optionale Alptraummission (wurde am 15.1. falsch angekündigt – wir haben es geändert) **JETZT: Es wird 10 Alptraumalarmierungen „pro Zyklus“ geben, eine für jede Alptraummod und es wird klar angezeigt, welche Mod es zu erhalten gibt. **Wenn der Alarm ausgelöst wird werdet ihr „Alptraummod Lokalisiert“ sehen und in der Pop-Up Info erfahren, welche Mod es ist. **„Keine Schilde“ ist immer der Alptraum-Modus. **Diese Missionen bieten ebenfalls die doppelte Anzahl an Credits wie eine reguläre Alptraummission auf diesem Knoten. *Weitere Veränderungen für kontinuierlich feuernde Waffen: **Schaden wird nun anfangs bei 1/10 Sekunde angewandt statt ¼ Sekunde. Das sollte die Ansprechempfindlichkeit zwischen Abzug und Ziel verbessern. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem eine Gruppe weiterhin als voll angezeigt wurde, wenn ein Spieler crashte oder die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ziele in Gefangennahme-Missionen wirklich sterben konnten (und Vervollständigung der Mission verhinderten) – gefixt *Problem, bei dem im Dojo kurze Hänger entstanden, wenn ein Raum mit vielen Dekorationen neu geladen wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Extraktoren falsche HP anzeigten und Reparaturmechanismus nicht korrekt funktionierte – gefixt *Problem mit zufällig auftauchenden Wasseroberflächen im Void – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler Void-Schlüssel zum Herstellen von Drachenschlüsseln verwenden konnten, während sie in Lobby für mit eben jenem Void-Schlüssel erstellen Spiel waren – gefixt *Problem mit Todesfallen in Orokin-Wracks – gefixt (https://forums.warfr...p-in-derelicts/) *Problem, bei dem das Spiel hängen bleiben konnte, wenn eine öffentliche Mission als Host abgebrochen wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Ausbluten und Betreten des Zuschauermodus das Spiel abstürzen konnte – gefixt Update 11.7.2 Januar 16, 2014 Forum Post Fixes: * Problem mit Host-Crash aufgrund einer alten User-Wegpunkt-Markierung - gefixt * Problem mit Crash, der während einer Host-Migration erfolgen konnte - gefixt * Problem mit Crash, der beim Betreten eines laufenden Spiels erfolgen konnte - gefixt * Problem mit Crash, der beim erneuten Starten einer Conclave-Runde erfolgen konnte * gefixt * Problem mit Crash, der erfolgen konnte, wenn bestimmten Gegnertypen (Moas und Drohnen) Schaden nach der Migration des Hosts zugefügt wurde - gefixt Update 11.7.0 Januar 15, 2014 Forum Post Update 11.7.0 Neuigkeiten Die allgemeine Kill-Bestenliste beendet heute Abend ihren Dienst! Bekanntgegeben am 31. Dezember im englischen Forum, wurde euch die Chance gegeben, einen Platz in dieser Bestenliste zu ergattern und einen der im Thread genannten Belohnungen zu erhalten. Diese Bestenlisten existieren seit der Geschlossenen Beta und beinhalten nicht länger weiterhin verwendete Daten. Tenno Nachschub Tysis: Befallene Handfeuerwaffe! Veränderungen: * Weitere Änderungen an Proc/Status-Logik für kontinuierlich feuernde Waffen: ** Ihr Proc/Status wird nun pro Sekunde bestimmt – im Arsenal wird der Wert „Status pro Sekunde“ angezeigt. Kontinuierlich feuernde Waffen, die zuvor über eine geringere Proc-Chance verfügten, sollten durch diese Kalkulation nun einen angemessenen Proc/Status pro Sekunde haben. * Beute-Logik verändert: Durch diese Änderung ist es nun möglich, mehr Drops aufzusammeln, da die „Recycle Kategorie“ in 3 Bereiche aufgeteilt wurde: ** Neue Credits ersetzen alte Credits ** Neue Munition/Gesundheit/Energie ersetzen alte M/G/E ** Neue Ressourcen ersetzen alte Ressourcen Zuvor konnten neue Credits den Platz alter Ressourcen einnehmen, nun existieren Kategorien. * Verbesserungen am Host-Auswahlsystem – Beim Abschätzen der Host-Qualität werden komplexere Client-Checks durchgeführt * Gesundheitswiederherstellung kann mithilfe von Gegenmitteln des Cicero-Events hergestellt werden * In Dojo-Hallen kann nun 4 Mal mehr Dekoration als in Räumen untergebracht werden * Wegpunkt-Markierung von Modulen verschwindet nun unmittelbar nachdem alle Teammitglieder das Module aufgesammelt haben * Alarmierungen können nun mit 5%-tiger Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Albtraum-Alarmierung sein * Gesundheits-% für Ressourcen-Drohne wird im Auswahl-Fenster angezeigt * Die Maustaste 4 kann nun als ESC-Taste genutzt werden Fixes: * Problem, bei dem Saryns Häutung in die falsche Richtung gerichtet war und dadurch teilweise nicht die vorgesehene Dauer anhielt - gefixt * Problem, bei dem Grineer-Roller nicht zum Taumeln führten oder keinen Schaden bei Attacken verursachten - gefixt Update 11.7.1 * Problem mit verschwommenen Text im Spiel - gefixt Update 11.6.1 Januar 11, 2014 Forum Post Update 11.6.1 Veränderungen: * Drakgoon verwendet nun Schrotflintenmunition anstatt Gewehrmunition * Sound-Effekte der Drakgoon optimiert * Skalierung der Gegnerlevel in Verteidigungsmissionen angepasst; die Schwierigkeit dieser steigt nun schneller in höheren Wellen (70 +) * Lebensdauer des Standard-Wegpunktes auf eine Minute und Lebensdauer des Wegpunktes für Mods auf 2 Minuten erhöht Fixes: * Problem, bei dem keine Anpassung der Farben bei der Drakgoon möglich war – gefixt * Problem mit Crashes, die bei der Einstellungsänderungen der Grafikqualität oder -auflösung auftreten konnten – gefixt * Netzwerkanalyse verbessert, so dass nun beide Netzwerkports auf korrektes Mapping überprüft werden (zuvor wurde nur der Client-Port überprüft) * Problem, bei dem die letzte Warframe-Fähigkeit in einer Umwandlung verwendet werden konnte – gefixt * Problem, bei dem Mods wie Kühlmittelleck nicht umgewandelt werden konnten und den * Sicherheitsmechanismus, der das Umwandeln der letzten Warframe-Fähigkeit verhindert, aktivierten – gefixt * Problem, bei dem Fusionskerne umgewandelt werden konnten, wenn sie im ersten Slot ausgewählt wurden – gefixt * Problem, bei dem Gefangennahme-Alarmierungen nicht wie beabsichtigt funktionierten (beim Start wurde irgendein Missionstyp ausgewählt) – gefixt * Problem, bei dem Raptor nicht in der Killstatistik der Corpus-Bosse erschien - gefixt * Verschiedene Gameplay-Crashes – gefixt Update 11.6.1.1 * Crash, der beim Töten bestimmter Gegnertypen auftreten konnte – gefixt * Beim Ausrichten des Mauszeigers auf einen Knoten, der von einem Invasionsausbruch betroffen ist, wird nun der aktuelle Missionstyp angezeigt * Problem, bei dem nach dem Spielen einer Mission, die Liste der letzten Mitspieler doppelte Einträge aufweisen konnte – gefixt * Das Klicken der Maus-Daumentaste kann nicht länger als ESC-Taste in Menüs genutzt werden (dies hat zu Konflikten mit den Keyboard-Macros geführt) Update 11.6.0 Januar 09, 2014 Forum Post Ergänzungen: Die Drakgoon Splitterkanone ist nun verfügbar! Verschießt eine Flut aus heißen Granatsplittern und dominiert eure Feinde mit der Drakgoon Splitterkanone! Feuert flächendeckende Salven ab, um mehrere Gegner auf einmal zu treffen oder nehmt sie ins Visier und greift mit einem mächtigen, konzentrierten Schuss an. Veränderungen: * Taumeln tritt nun später auf und nur noch bei schweren Treffern anstatt durch aufsummierten Schaden; dies sollte z. B. verhindern, dass Spieler zunächst durch „Schnelles Denken“ gerettet werden, jedoch dann erneut niedergeschlagen und getötet zu werden. * Skalierung der Gegner in Endlosen Verteidigungsmissionen höherer Level geändert (Gegner in Welle 100 sollten nun um Level 200 und nicht mehr 8000 sein) *Der Skin „Zuckerstangen-Sense“ wurde vom Markt entfernt *Invasion durch periodisch gering ansteigende Punktzahl für die führende Fraktion verbessert; dies verhindert anhaltende Patts, die das System beeinträchtigten *Option „Schattenqualität“ für DirectX 11 eingeführt; auch für bisher nicht verfügbare Stellen. Die Änderung dieser Option wirkt unmittelbar (kein Neustart nötig). *Alle Warframe-Komponenten können nun verkauft werden (für je 1000 Credits) *Lotus-Übertragungen verändert: Erinnerungen in den Mobilen Verteidigungsmissionen treten nun verzögert auf, Übertragungen zu schweren Einheiten haben nun einen 2-Minuten-Cooldown und erfolgen nur noch bis zu 3 Mal pro Mission *Lokis Unsichtbarkeit reduziert nicht länger die Lautstärke von Dialogen und Musik *Sichtbarkeit von Schadens-Mods bei kontinuierlich feuernden Waffen (Ignis, Synapse, etc.) verändert Das Auftreten der Schadenszahlen war bisher durch eine geringe Schadensschwelle limitiert. Schadens-Mods haben dabei die Rate, mit der Schaden angesammelt wurde, erhöht und damit den insgesamt zugefügten Schaden, aber nicht zwangsläufig jeden einzelnen zugefügten Schaden vergrößert. Dies führte bei einigen Spielern zum dem Eindruck, dass ihre Mods keine Wirkung zeigten, da sie die ansteigende Rate, mit der die Schadenszahlen erschienen, nicht wahrnahmen (dies kann bei Schadens-Mods mit einem geringen Level schnell passieren). Ebenso sorgen Kopfschüsse dafür, dass Schaden häufiger angezeigt wird, aber nicht zwangsläufig mit größeren Zahlen. Kontinuierlich feuernden Waffen limitieren nun die Häufigkeit der Schadenszahlen durch eine Mindestzeit zwischen den Treffern, unabhängig davon, wie viel Schaden angesammelt wurde. Dies hilft uns bei der Kontrolle und sollte den Einfluss von ausgerüsteten Schadens-Mods für Spieler deutlicher sichtbar machen (es ist leichter zu bemerken, dass die Zahlen um 5 % gestiegen sind als dass diese 5 % schneller erscheinen). Fixes: *Problem, bei dem in Endlosen Verteidigungsmissionen nach Welle 100 die Gegnerlevel zurückgesetzt wurden und Spawning beeinträchtigt war – gefixt *Eine weitere Ursache für die Nebelepidemie von 2013 und 2014 – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mods ohne Rang nicht gehandelt werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Kills mit Embers Feuerexplosion gelegentlich nicht in die Stats aufgenommen wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients Gewaltdarstellungen sehen konnten, obwohl sie diese ausgeschaltet hatten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die eingestellte Energiefarbe für die Penta nicht immer auf die *Granaten übertragen wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Waffen-Meisterschaft Rang 3 nicht sofort aktualisiert wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lotus vor Robotern warnte, obwohl Kameras oder Geschütztürme erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem übertriebene Schritt-Geräusche abgespielt wurden, wenn die *Animation mit der eigentlichen Bewegung gleichziehen musste – gefixt *Problem im Dojo, bei dem kniende Spieler von der Unterlage rutschen konnten und danach nicht mehr in der Lage waren, aufzustehen – gefixt *Stats zur Feuerrate im Arsenal für kontinuierlich feuernde Waffen gefixt, so dass die Magazingröße nun korrekt interpretiert werden kann *Problem, bei dem die Tür im Reaktorraum des Dojo schwebte – gefixt *Problem mit überlappendem Text auf Merkur bei der deutschen UI – gefixt *Problem mit Spielabsturz, wenn die Steuerungstasten neu belegt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Dojo abstürzte, wenn in einem großen Dojo erst spät ein Aufzug gebaut wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Crash bei Änderung des Audiogerätes - gefixt *Verschiedene andere Crashes – gefixt *Problem, bei dem durch Handeln erworbenes Platinum nicht im Dojo eingesetzt werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Volt keine Nahkampfangriffe vornehmen konnte, wenn Überladung aktiv war oder nachklang – gefixt Update 11.5.8 Januar 06, 2014 Forum Post Die Cicero Krise ist vorüber! *Belohnungen werden verschickt. ** Für 10 Punkte gibts ein Abzeichen. ** Für 50 Punkte gibts 4 Dual-Stat Mods (Stat-Chance + Giftschaden) ** Für 100 Punkte gibts Wraith Twin Vipers! *Statuen kommen später. Veränderungen: * Ein /invite fügt den Nutzer zu der Letzte-Kontakte-Liste hinzu. Fixes: * Erscheinende große Gas/Nebelwolken die plötzlich im Hauptmenü auftauchen behoben (Mag in einigen Situationen noch auftreten). Update 11.5.7 Januar 03, 2014 Forum Post Veränderungen: * Orokin Wrack Überleben Belohnungen verändert: ** 1K Credit Cache ersetzt durch 2.5K ** 1.5K Credit Caches ersetzt durch 5K ** Gewöhnliche Fusionskerne ersetzt durch ungewöhnlichen oder seltenen Kernen. Fixes: * Fehler behoben das manchmal ein verändertes Loadout nicht gespeichert wurde. * Behoben, dass die im Arsenal angezeigten Waffenwerte manchmal nicht korrekt waren nachdem man aus einer Mission kam. * Falschen Text auf dem 5K Cache behoben (war 4K). Update 11.5.6 Januar 02, 2014 Forum Post Veränderungen: * Die persönlichen Werte werden wieder in der Gruppenanzeige, durch das Drücken von 'Y', angezeigt. * Letzte-Spieler-Liste verbessert: Kontextmenü hinzugefügt um Spieler in eigene Session einzuladen, Freunde werden in der Liste angezeigt und die aktuellsten Spieler werden nach oben sortiert. * Befallenenbehinderung Aura verändert, so dass die Geschwindigkeit nur um 3% pro Level verringert wird um Gruppen daran zu hindern die Befallenen komplett zu stoppen (ein maximiertes Team sollte die Befallenen nun um 72% verlangsamen). * Den Bloom-Effekt bei einem sehr strahlungsintensiven Schrank im Jupiter-Tileset verringert. Fixes: * Crash beim Beitreten zu einer laufenden Mission behoben. * Massives Ruckeln bei der Mod Fusion behoben. * Mod Fusion Abbrechen Button setzt Scrollbar zum Rand des Bildschirms behoben. * Problem das nach einer Mission manchmal Sternenkarte und UI verschwanden behoben. * Fehler bei Oberon’s Abrechnung behoben. Feinde die sich in einer Animation befinden sind nun auch betroffen. * Problem mit Chat bei langen Play-Sessions behoben der zu langsamen Sozial Menü führte. * Fehlende Container Explosionsanimationen behoben. Update 11.5.5 Dezember 30, 2013 Forum Post Veränderungen: *Den Hauch von Weihnacht von Warframe entfern. Bis nächstes Jahr, Freunde! *400 Punkte Grenze beim Cicero Event egal wieviele Connects und Reconnects stattfanden. 400 ist die Grenze. *Weitere Änderungen an den Clan Leaderboard Berechnungen – wir sind uns der Probleme mit der aktuellen Punkteberechnung bewusst und wie große und kleine Clans im gleichen Tier davon betroffen sind. ** Änderungen an der Punktebewertung: Punkte = Summe der höchsten Punkte der teilnehmenden Mitglieder. Fixes: *Das Ungleichgewicht im Tag/Nacht-Zyklus für das Cicero Event behoben, so dass es gleichmäßige 6-Stunden-Rotationen sind. Und ein unheilverkündendes Gedicht: Vielleicht 'ne Detron kriegt Ihr morgen, wenn einen Harvester könnt besorgen? Seid vorsichtig und haltet Wache, der Harvester ist nix für Schwache! Keiner ist sicher vor dem Harvester! Update 11.5.4 Dezember 23, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem radialer Schaden bei Clients nicht funktionierte - gefixt Update 11.5.3 Dezember 20, 2013 Forum Post Veränderungen: *Chance, eine seltene Pflanze in der Cicero-Mission zu erhalten verdoppelt. *Pflanzen-Spawn vom ersten Raum in Cicero-Mission entfernt. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Elementar-Mods keine Auswirkung auf Flächenschaden und DoT-Schaden hatte (Stug, Ogris, Torid, Penta, etc.) – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Waffen ohne Basisschaden (nur Explosion) keine Stats hatten – gefixt **dies ist voraussichtliche eine enorme Verbesserung für Waffen mit explodierenden Projektilen. Wir werden die Entwicklung genau im Auge behalten und eventuell neu anpassen. *Wiederbeleben + Scannen Exploit – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Überlebensmissionen in Wracks nicht garantierten Schlüssel nach 15 Minuten gaben – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Veränderungen an Saryn von Update 11.5.0 nicht übernommen wurden – gefixt *Unendlich Munition Exploit für Stug – gefixt *Problem mit Sehne des Cernos – gefixt (https://forums.warfr...g-doesnt-relax/) *Problem, bei dem Schmetterangriffe von Feinden Spieler nicht zu Boden schleuderten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Xpvon Sternenkarte nach Einloggen nicht angerechnet wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Oberons Peinigen in Conlave nicht funktionierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Zielen oder Schießen Wallrun oder Rutschen beendete – gefixt Update 11.5.2 Dezember 19, 2013 Forum Post Änderungen am Cicero-Event: LIES MICH! *Erstens: Ein kleiner Hinweis, ALLE GEGENGIFTE können über die Handelsposten im Dojo gehandelt werden. *Zweitens: Clan-Ranglisten werden nun anhand des Durchschnitts der persönlichen Wertungen aller teilnehmenden Spieler erstellt, (https://forums.warfr...se-clanwertung/) nicht mehr als Summe aller Ergebnisse. Sollten die Top-Clans die gleiche Wertung aufweisen, wird der Sieger anhand der niedrigeren Gesamtpunktzahl ermittelt. Das Bedeutet, dass wenige, präzise ausgeführte Angriffe mit einer hohen Wertung effektiver sind als viele Angriffe mit lediglich den Minimalanforderungen. Die Wahl ist euch überlassen! *Drittens: Veränderungen am allgemeinen Event-Punktesystem. Wir haben die Formel für das VERMILLION Gegengift (bzw. die Blaupause) eingeführt, ein extrem potentes Gegengift, das es einem einzelnen Tenno erlaubt, bei seiner Benutzung 100 Punkte zu erreichen. Ihr könnt es entweder auf dem Markt kaufen oder in der Schmiede herstellen. *Das Vermillion Gegengift wurde eingeführt, um es Solospielern zu ermöglichen, die notwendingen Punkte für die Eventbelohnungen zu erhalten, und wetteifernden Clans höhere Punktzahlen zu erreichen. Veränderungen: *Anpassungen und Fixes für das Wald-Set (Löcher und Ranken). *Farbkorrektur des Scanners reduziert für helle Areale. *Wächter haben nun erste Fähigkeit automatisch ausgerüstet und sie kostet keine Punkte! *Soundanpassungen für Explosionen der Stug. *Schwierigkeit folgender Bosse passt sich nun automatisch an, basierend auf Conclave-Wertung: Lephantis, Vor, Alad V und Zanuka. *Blutung-Proc für Ausweider um 50% reduziert. *Gesundheit des Verteidigungsobjektes der Cicero-Krise erhöht. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Level 0 Fusionskerne als Belohnung für Überlebensmissionen ausgegeben wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nekros Schatten der Toten nicht angriffen, ohne vorher selbst angegriffen worden zu sein – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Räume und Dekorationen im Dojo während des Bauprozesses nicht abgebrochen werden konnten – gefixt *Problem mit verbleibenden Railgun-Effekten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Icon für einen Spieler am Boden auf der Minimap nicht angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler permanent gefragt wurden, ob sie ihren Account mit der Steam-Wirtschaft verknüpfen möchten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Scanner-Icon beim Anlegen nicht korrekt angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Stats im Arsenal für Wächterwaffen nicht aktualisiert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Embers Brandbeschleuniger den Feuerschaden für Schilde nicht erhöhte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vakuum des Carriers versuchte Munitionskisten anzusaugen, wenn Scanner ausgerüstet war, obwohl Munition voll war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Pfeil des Cernos falsch angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit automatischem Sprinten, bei dem, wenn es aktiviert war und man zoomte, der Warframe sprintete statt zu gehen, und das Zoomen beendet wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Blaupausen von Gegenständen verkauft werden konnte, die sich aktuell im Bau befanden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Einstellungen für Texturqualität beim Starten des Spiels ignoriert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Embers Feuerball auf Level 4 keinen Flächenschaden verursachte – gefixt Update 11.5.1 Dezember 19, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem das Scannen zu Abstürzen führen konnte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Karak nicht mir einer Blaupause hergestellt werden konnte - gefixt *Problem mit falschen Lotus-Übertragungen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schaden in Stats mit .9999999 angezeigt wurde, statt aufzurunden - gefixt *Weniger Weihnachtsglocken Update 11.5.0 Dezember 19, 2013 Forum Post Event: Cicero-Krise! https://warframe.com/de/news/cicero-crisis Ergänzungen: *'OBERON' **Der Paladin-Warframe! Gleichsam begabt im Heilen seiner Verbündeten wie im Vernichten seiner Gegner verkörpert Oberon die Balance, die die Tenno aufrecht zu halten geschworen haben. Finde ihn noch heute im Kampf gegen Vay Hek! *'NEUES SET: ERDENWALD' **Werft einen ersten Blick auf das neue Waldset auf dem Eventknoten zur Cicero-Krise! *Erweiterungen für die Gas City! *'Neue Primärwaffe:' **Das Karak – Ein Sturmgewehr der Grineer! *'Neue Sekundärwaffe:' **Die Stug – Eine Gel-basierte Kanone der Grineer! *'Neue Nahkampfwaffe:' **Der Magistar – Ein Tenno-Streitkolben! *'Neue Peitsche der Befallenen:' **Jetzt in der Clanforschung! *'Burston Prime!' **Der Einfluss des Void hat die Orokin Wracks weiter durchdrungen... und neue Beute mitgebracht! Besucht noch heute die Überlebensmissionen in den Orokin Wracks und findet die Burston Prime! *Der Einfluss des Void ist noch immer stark in den Wracks der Orokin – und einige Prime Gegenstände haben ein neues zu Hause. Ihr könnt nun die Verteidigungsmissionen in den Wracks nach der Sicarus Prime Blaupause, der Ember Prime Blauspause und dem Boar Prime Gehäuse suchen. *'Neues Skin-Paket:' **Waldtarnung *'Ho-Ho-Ho!' **Zuckerstangen-Sense & andere Weihnachtsüberraschungen! Schaut euch um, Tenno! *Netzwerkverbesserungen für Nahkampf- und Strahlenwaffen hinzugefügt! *Alte Lotus-Übertragungen ersetzt. Warframe Veränderungen: *'Valkyr:' **Paralyse (Dritte Fähigkeit) – Verbraucht nur noch 1/3 der Schilde, berechnet Schaden aber noch immer auf Grundlage von ½ der Schilde. **Hysterie (Vierte Fähigkeit) – Hat nun Lebensregeneration, während Schaden ausgeteilt wird. *'Ember:' **Feuerball (Erste Fähigkeit) – Verursacht direkten Schaden mit 100% Feuer Proc, fügt beim Einschlag radialen Schaden mit 50% Feuer Proc zu, erhöhte Fluggeschwindigkeit. **Brandbeschleuniger (Neue zweite Fähigkeit – war Überhitzen) – Brandbeschleuniger betäubt nahe Gegner und erhöht ihren erlittenen Feuerschaden! **Feuerexplosion (Dritte Fähigkeit) – Anfänglicher radialer Schaden hat nun 100% Feuer Proc. *'Saryn:' **Gift (Erste Fähigkeit) – Fügt nun viralen Schaden zu. **Häutung (Zweite Fähigkeit) – Der Köder erhält nun erhöhte Gesundheit mit jedem Fusionslevel. **Miasma (Vierte Fähigkeit) – Schaden erhöht und in Korrosionsschaden geändert. Veränderungen *Anzahl der möglichen Räume im Dojo erhöht. Ihr könnt jetzt 100 Räume erstellen! *Trinitys Blaupausen können jetzt auf Iliad, Phobos gefunden werden. *Veränderungen an Rüstungs-/Schild-/Gesundheits-/Schadenskurven. *Dies bedeutet, dass es sich bei hochlevelligen Gegner nicht mehr um „Kugelschwämme“ handelt und diese nun mehr Schaden austeilen. *Die Rüstungskurve wurde drastisch gesenkt, Gesundheit und Schild wurden ebenfalls leicht gesenkt. Schadensausstoß wurde jedoch erhöht. *Anpassungen an Zielsystem für gegnerische Nahkampfangriffe – sie zielen nun auf euch statt die Kamera. *Anpassung anhäufigkeit der Lotus-Dialoge. *Alle Wächterwaffen regieren nun auf Schussraten-, Magazingrößen- und Nachladezeit-Mods. *Hostauswahlprozess verbessert. *Veränderungen an Logik von Waffenprojektilen. Die Idee dahinter ist, dass wir wollen, dass explodierende Waffenprojektile, wie z.B. Granaten, beim Host und Client am selben Ort sind, ohne dass die traditionelle Verzögerung, die bei replizierten Projektilen üblich ist, auftritt. Dies sollte die Häufigkeit zufälliger Selbsttötungen reduzieren. *Invasionsmissionen der Befallenen benötigen nur noch 3 erfolgreiche Abschlüsse um Battle Pay zu erhalten statt 5. *Befallenen-Invasionen übernehmen stets den Missionstypen des Knoten: Auslöschung, Verteidigung, Mobile Verteidigung oder Überleben. Wart der nun befallene Knoten keiner dieser Missionstypen, wird das Spiel automatisch einen zufälligen dieser vier auswählen. Fixes *Problem, bei dem Stats für Wächterwaffen falsch angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem mit Stats von Waffen mit Projektilen, die komplexen Schaden verursachen (Ogris, Penta, Torid), im Arsenal – gefixt *Problem, bei dem gegnerische Patrouillen zufällig in Türen stehen blieben und sich drehten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Phorid-Level nicht geladen werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ziel für Lokis Teleport als verdeckt angezeigt wurde, obwohl es das nicht war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Sozialmenü vom Bildschirm verschwindet, wenn es in rascher Folge geöffnet und geschlossen wird – gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Voicechat noch immer funktioniert, obwohl er deaktiviert wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Scanner beim letzten verbleibenden Scan nicht funktioniert – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Titel im Codex nicht aktualisiert werden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegnerlevel nach Hostmigration zurückgesetzt werden – gefixt *Problem, mit Clipping bei Verwendung von Grakata und Trinitys noblen Animationsset – gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei während Invationsmissionen manchmal keine Verbündeten erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Kontext-Aktion für Verteidigungskonsolen bei anderen Spielmodi auftauchte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Posteingang andere Fenster negativ beeinflussen konnte – gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Mini-Map-Komponenten in der Gas City – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sterbende Spieler keinen Auswahlbildschirm zum Aufgeben oder Wiederbeleben bekamen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich %-Anzeigen für Invasionsfortschritt mit Symbol der Fraktion überschnitt – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ereignisse im Warframe-Universum (Alarmierungen, Invasionen, etc.) nicht in Echtzeit aktualisiert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Kameras nicht korrekt funktionierten, wenn die beschossen wurden. Sie blieben in einer Schmerzensanimatino stecken. Kameras spüren keine Schmerzen … noch nicht. *Logik für Novas Wurmloch gefixt. Es wird von der Kamera generiert und die Höhe wurde angepasst. *Problem mit Anzahl ausendbarer Ressourcendrohnen – gefixt *Texturprobleme – gefixt (Details hier: https://forums.warfr...ines-on-phobos/ ) *Problem, bei dem Mod Abwehrreflex zum Scheitern von Meisterschaftsprüfungen führen konnte – gefixt *Problem mit Crashes bei Deaktivierung von Reflexionen – gefixt *Verschiedene Crash-Ursachen – gefixt Update 11.3.3 Dezember 16, 2013 Forum Post Änderungen: *Erste Schritte zur Vereinfachung der Balken zum Invasionsfortschritt erfolgt: Die Ausbrüche wurden zu einem Fortschrittsbalken pro Region zusammengefasst; ein Infofenster zu allen betroffenen Knoten erscheint, wenn Mauszeiger darauf gerichtet wird. *Ein Großteil der Minimap-Änderungen wurde rückgängig gemacht – zurück zu klar und minimalistisch! *Chance von Proc/Status „Blutung“ bei Grineer-Schlächtern verringert. *Es kann nun „Daumentaste 1“ der Maus genutzt werden, um in der UI rückwärts zu gehen (simuliert Drücken der ESC-Taste) *Zielfadenkreuz der Penta geändert – Schuss-Flugbahn sollte nun besser an Fadenkreuz angepasst sein Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Rüstungsresistenzen auf Gesundheit wirkten – Rüstungsresistenz wirkt nun auf den Rüstungswert. Die Befallenen Resistenzen wurden etwas reduziert. *Stats für vollautomatische Waffen (Flux, Synapse, etc.) im Spiel – gefixt *Feuerrate-Mods erhöhen nun den verursachten Schaden und die Rate des Munitionsverbrauchs für diese Waffen (dies ist nicht nur intuitiv, was ihr erwarten würdet, es ist auch wichtig, um die Balance für Korrumpierte Mods wie Kritische Verzögerung zu wahren) *Problem, bei dem manchen Usern falsche Chat Timezone Timestamps angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Befallenen-Verteidungsmissionen als 15-Wellen-Countdown anstatt des regulären Verteidungsfluss abgelaufen sind – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner erschienen und auf den Boden fielen – gefixt (Spawn-Punkt zu hoch) *Problem, bei dem die Operationsliste bei einer Resynchronisierung auf das erste Element zurück rutschte, die Liste jedoch in der selben Position bliebt – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Operationsliste bei einer Resynchronisierung gelegentlich versetzt angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Fehlende Sprachteile von Lotus in den Orokin-Attentat-Missionen - gefixt *Problem mit der Einfärbung weißer Stellen der Dakra Prime – gefixt *Problem mit schwebenden Helmen beim Töten von Corpus-Gegnern im Void – gefixt *Textkorrekturen bei Orokin-Zellen, Dread, Despair und Hate Update 11.3.1 Dezember 13, 2013 Forum Post Hotfix 11.3.1 Änderungen: *Grineer sind nun weniger resistent gegen Korrosionsschaden, dafür jedoch resistenter gegen Magnetismus-Schaden. *Die Befallenen Peitsche wurde vorläufig aus der Clan-Forschung genommen *Eingegangene(s) Flüstern/Nachrichten blinken nun orange und sind deutlicher sichtbar. Fixes: *Verschiedene Gameplay-Crashes – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Tutorial jedes Mal zum Spielabsturz führte – gefixt *Probleme mit dem Netzwerk- und Einladungssystem – gefixt Hotfix 11.3.2 Ergänzungen: *Neue Option „Chat Message Timestamps“ zu den Gameplay-Spieleinstellungen hinzugefügt, Standardeinstellung ist „Off“ Änderungen: *Die Schadenstabelle wurde vereinfacht – Die Boni wurden auf 3 pro Typus reduziert. Resistenzen wurden auf 2 pro Typus reduziert und allgemein verringert. *Das Sozialmenü hat nun zwei feste Positionen, eine in einer Mission und eine im Menü. *Rüstungsresistenzen machen einen Gegner nicht komplett immun gegen den Schaden *UI – Die sichtbaren Operationen/Invasionen wurden auf 4 Einträge erhöht *Angaben „Kritisch“ und „Nachladen“ wurden zu der Beschreibung der Gegenstände auf dem Markt hinzugefügt (diese erschienen bereits im Codex) *Verbesserungen an den Penta Sounds *Die Kraft, mit der Loot aus Beutecontainern schleuderte, wurde angepasst, um eine zu starke Verstreuung dieser zu verhindern. *Anpassungen an der Dichte des Nebels von Embers Fähigkeit „Welt in Flammen“ *Schwierigkeitsgrad von Alad V und Zanuka neu ausbalanciert (kleiner Nerf) *Penta kann nun mit Energiefarben angepasst werden *Gesamtlautstärke von Lotus um 2dB verringert *Lotus lässt nun seltener verlauten, dass sie Gegner entdeckt hat *30-sekündige Verzögerung bei der Übertragung der Missionsziel-Erinnerung in Rettungsmissionen wurde entfernt Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Alarmierungen keine höhere Priorität als Operationen/Invasionen erhielten, wenn diese auf dem selben Knoten stattfanden (UI fror ein, wenn versucht wurde, diese auszuwählen) – gefixt *Probleme mit Schaden bei gepanzerten Gegnern mit Resistenzen – gefixt *„OBJEKTE“ wird zur Vereinheitlichung nicht mehr in Großbuchstaben im Codex angezeigt *Umfang von Teleportierungen in den Gas City-Verteidungsmissionen angepasst, damit Spieler nicht mehr über die Levelgrenzen hinaus fliehen können *Problem bei dem Missionsziele mit ausgeschaltetem HUD angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem ein Portal in den Grineer-Galeonen-Missionen erschien - aka die schwarze Wand des Verderbens in den Befallenen Invasions-Missionen *Problem, bei dem von einer Invasion betroffene Knoten auf der Sternenkarte nicht freigeschaltet werden konnten - gefixt *Problem, mit falscher Anzeige der Fahrstuhlrichtung - gefixt *Einige gemeldete Abstürze - gefixt Update 11.3.0 Dezember 12, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Tenno Nachschub: **Der Penta! Ein Corpus-Granatwerfer hält Einzug in das Arsenal der Tenno! *Systematische Invasionen 1.0 ist da! **Grineer und Corpus greifen nun in unterschiedlichen Abständen Knoten auf der Sternenkarte an, die der anderen Fraktion gehören. Sollte dieser Angriff erfolgreich sein, wird die Front an einen angrenzenden Knoten verlegt; ist er nicht erfolgreich, „ruht“ die Fraktion, bevor sie einen anderen Knoten attackiert. *Die Befallenen infizieren nun tatsächlich! Sie haben sich von der Sternenkarte zurückgezogen und existieren nun als eine Invasionsfraktion. Haltet eure Augen offen nach Bedrohungen durch die Befallenen - sie werden hart zuschlagen! **Der Ausbrauch eines Befalls erfolgt zufällig, mit einer Ruhezeit von 12 – 36 Stunden zwischen den Attacken. Ist ein Knoten vom Befall bedroht, breitet sich die Schlachtfront aggressiv auf alle anknüpfenden Koten aus, wenn der Befall nicht innerhalb von wenigen Stunden erfolgreich aufgehalten wird. Ausbrüche breiten sich weiter aus, bis sie einen Boss-Knoten erreicht haben. Dort wird schließlich Phorid erscheinen und den Knoten einnehmen, bis der Ausbruch niedergerungen wurde. *Wir versuchen hier ein neues, dynamisches System und werden daher stets ein waches Auge für Feedback/Vorschläge haben! Veränderungen: *Veränderungen an Waffen: **Grakata Buff – Höhere Proc-/Krit-Chance. Höherer Schaden (9 → 11). **Boltor Buff – Projektile fliegen schneller, Schaden erhöht (18 → 25), höhere Krit-Chance. **Bolto Buff – Leicht erhöhter Schaden, erhöhte Krit-Chance, erhöhte Projektilgeschwindigkeit. **Tigris Buff – 35 → 45 Kugeln pro Schuss, Reichweite erhöht. **Lanka – standardmäßiger Durchschlag von 5 m. Es kann nun früher gefeuert werden; verschießt dann schwächeres Projektil. **Nachladezeit der Magnus angepasst. **Hitzedolch und Duale Hitzeschwerter fügen nun bei aufgeladenen Attacken und Sprungangriffen Feuerschaden zu. **Amphis fügt nun bei Sprungangriffen Elektrizitätsschaden zu. *Veränderungen am XP-Erhalt für Wächter: **Basierend auf Berichten und Erfahrungen mit langsam aufsteigenden Wächtern, haben wir die Art und Weise geändert, wie Erfahrungspunkte unter euren angriffslustigen Freunden verteilt werden. **Vorher: ***Erfahrung durch Wächter-Kills wurde zwischen der Waffe eures Wächters und eures Warframes aufgeteilt, so dass euer Wächter selbst keine Erfahrung erhielt. ***Erfahrung durch Waffen-Kills wurde gleichmäßig zwischen eurem Warframe und eurer Waffe aufgeteilt (je 50 %), dann erhielten euer Wächter und seine Waffe zusätzlich 42 % Erfahrung (je 21 %). Hinweis: Es konnten maximal 142 % XP erlangt werden -- jetzt sind es 200 %. **Jetzt: ***Bei normalen Waffen-Kills wird die Erfahrung gleichmäßig zwischen eurer Waffe und eurem Warframe aufgeteilt (je 50%). ***Bei Kills durch eine Warframe-Fähigkeit erhält die gesamte Erfahrung euer Warframe (wie zuvor) ***Bei Kills mit Wächterwaffen wird die Erfahrung gleichmäßig zwischen eurem Wächter uns einer Waffe aufgeteilt (je 50 %). ***Bei Kills durch eine Wächter-Verhaltensweise geht die gesamte Erfahrung an euren Wächter (wie zuvor). ***Erfahrung anderer Spieler (Gruppenerfahrung) wird gleichmäßig unter eurer Aufrüstung aufgeteilt: Ein Viertel geht an euren Warframe, ein Viertel geht an jede eurer Waffen (je 25 %). Habt ihr einen Wächter ausgerüstet, werden zusätzliche 100 % Erfahrung gleichmäßig zwischen eurem Wächter und seiner Waffe (je 50 %) aufgeteilt. *Clan-Handelssteuer ist jetzt verfügbar! Mehr Informationen findet ihr in den FAQ: https://forums.warfr...ading-guidefaq/ *Resistenzen der Gegner wurden ausgeweitet. Weitere Resistenztypen hinzugefügt und Schadenstypen neu verteilt. *Lotus 2.0! Lotus wurde vor kurzem überarbeitet. Die meisten ihrer Übertragungen wurden neu aufgenommen und der Sound ist jetzt im Allgemeinen besser angeglichen. Lotus benutzt nun ein brandneues DSP System, um ihre Übertragungen zu senden. Ihre Stimme hat nun einen dynamischen Klag und verwendet einige zufällig generierte Abweichungen, sodass sie jedes Mal ein klein wenig unterschiedlich klingt. *Stimmen der Gefangennahme-Ziele geändert: Sie verfügen nun über 2 verschiedene Stimmen, einmal für die Corpus- und einmal für die Grineer-Fraktion. Sie sprechen nun, wenn ihr sie verfolgt/gefangen nehmt. *Elemental-Procs führen nun auch Schaden abhängig von der Waffe, die ihr verwendet, zu. *Conclave-Wertungen für „Verderben der Grineer/Befallenen/Corpus“, „Grineer/Befallenen/Corpus Verjagen“ und „Grineer/Befallenen/Corpus Bestrafen“ hinzugefügt. *Nachladegeräusch der Seer geändert. *Neue Lotus-Übertragungen hinzugefügt. *Neues Bewegungsset für „Handschuh“-Waffen hinzugefügt. *Überarbeitung der FX für Embers Welt in Flammen. *Veränderungen am Stil der Minimap, inklusive Indikatoren für besuchte Areale und solche, die noch entdeckt werden müssen. *Aufteilung des Marktes geändert; Untergruppen hinzugefügt. *Statuseffekt „Blutung“ nun deutlicher sichtbar. *Valkyrs Reißleine wird nun gewaltsamer dargestellt. *Mod Umlenkung bleibt nun im Inventar des Spielers, wenn dieser das Tutorial abschließt. *Elementar-FX zu Mündungsfeuer hinzugefügt. *Lichteffekte an Schneide des Gram entsprechen nun gewählter Energiefarbe. *Schadenseffekte 2.0 zu Mire hinzugefügt. *Effekte für Nyx' Gedankenkontrolle verbessert. *Stalker nun etwas schlauer, wenn er sich dem Ziel nähert. *Nahkampfwaffen nutzen nun Angriffsgeschwindigkeit statt Schussrate. *Anpassungen für Boss-Kämpfe: **Wenn eine Zwischensequenz abgespielt wird, wird das Spiel auf Privat gesetzt, sodass keine weiteren Spieler zwischen Boss-Kämpfen beitreten können. **Ist ein Boss besiegt, erscheinen keine weiteren Gegner, bis sich mindestens ein Spieler in eine neue Zone begeben hat. *Veränderungen der Clan-Rollen: **Zugriff auf Tresor nur noch mit „Schatzmeister“-Berechtigung (war „Architekt“). **Ändern der Handelssteuer nur noch mit „Schatzmeister“-Berechtigung (war „Warlord“). **Start von Forschungsprojekten nur noch mit „Tech“-Berechtigung (konnte jeder tun). **Warlord hat nun immer alle Berechtigungen und kann diese nicht deaktivieren. *Lephantis Anpassungen: Sprungattacke schlägt Spieler wieder nieder. *Reiter für Ressourcendrohne in Inventar hinzugefügt. *Wenn eine Dekoration im Dojo platziert wird, wird sie nun so angezeigt, wie sie nach der Fertigstellung aussieht (oder rot, wenn sie nicht platziert werden kann). Sobald sie platziert ist, wird sie in gelber Farbe, als „Im Bau“ dargestellt. *FX während Valkyrs Hysterie verringert. *Updates für Lokalisation Fixes: *Verschiedene Probleme mit der Musik gefixt. Musik im Spiel wird nun in angemesseneren Abständen abgespielt und verändert sich abhängig von der Anzahl der Gegner in der Nähe des Spielers. *Probleme, bei dem Beute langsam und ruckelnd aufgehoben wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Cernos kein Schussgeräusch abspielte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Syandanas nicht immer aus korrektem Material dargestellt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach einer Hostmigration im Dojo mit geöffnetem Werkzeug für Bearbeitung von Dekorationen, dieses nicht mehr funktioniert – gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei Aktivierung einer Gefangennahme durch mehrere Spieler diese nicht funktionierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem in Projektil eingebundener Schaden und radialer Schaden von Mods nicht beeinflusst wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Skriptfehler bei Gegenstandslisten mit Scrollleiste – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Sternenkarte Eingaben aufnahm, während ein Alarmierungs-Popup offen war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Beute manchmal durch eine Ebene über dem Spieler ging und nicht erreichbar war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Scrollen durch Profilbilder manchmal die UI einfrieren ließ – gefixt *Problem mit Crashes im Dojo, wenn auf einen Freund gezielt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler, die die Jupiter-Conclave laden wollten, manchmal im Ladebildschirm hängen blieben – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Phorid keine Boni durch Elementarmods erhielt – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler keine Nahkampfattacken ausführen konnte, wenn Wurmloch aktiv war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Pfeile beim Knien im Menü/Dojo durch Unterarm eines Warframes drangen – gefixt *Problem mit „In Benutzung“ beim Verwenden von Wurmloch - gefixt *Problem, bei dem ein Durchgang auf Elara blockiert war – gefixt *Verschiedene Fixes und Verbesserungen für VOIP. *Probleme mit der Wurfrichtung für Vaubans Fähigkeiten – gefixt *Problem mit unterschiedlichen Stilen und Rahmen im Sozialmenü – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ressourcendrohne in bereits freigeschalteten Gebieten nicht benutzt werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Beute in der Luft schwebte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Valkyrs Geschwindigkeits-Buff nicht durch Mods beeinflusst werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich Gegner durch Novas Molekulare Sättigung auflösten und dann als Ragdolls wieder erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Molekulare Sättigung Gegner verschwinden und dann als Ragdolls wieder auftauche ließ – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lotus „Schiffe“ erwähnte, obwohl die Mission auf einem Planeten stattfand – gefixt Update 11.2.1 Dezember 6, 2013 Forum Post Veränderungen: *Warframe und Wächter Fähigkeiten / Precepts aus Pool für Mod Pakete und Umwandlung entfernt. *Brakk Veränderungen: **Schaden in Richtung von Einschlag-Schaden verschoben **Größere Streuung hinzugefügt **Abfallender Effekt für Kugeln hinzugefügt (10-20m) *Magnetismus Proc endet nun nach oder vor Tod von Gegnern. *Fenster im Spawn-Raum von Überlebensmissionen sind nicht länger zerbrechlich. *Entweihen kann nur noch ausgeführt werden, wenn Leichen in Reichweite sind. *Ragdoll-Events für durch Elemente getötete Kriecher hinzugefügt. *Verzögerung der Nachrichten im HUD, die aufgesammelte Gegenstände anzeigen, verringert. *Kills durch Wächter zählen nun zu den Statistiken. Eigener Eintrag für Wächterwaffen hinzugefügt. *„T“ öffnet das Sozialmenü in den Menüs und im Spiel. *„ESC“ wird nun zuletzt auf das Sozialmenü angewendet. Arsenal, Schmiede, etc. werden zuerst geschlossen. *Verwendung von Ausrüstung über Hotkeys in Konklave deaktiviert. *M Prime: zufällige Veränderungen des Missionsziels entfernt. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem das Spiel hängen / abstürzen konnte, wenn durch das Profil gescrollt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die FPS dramatisch abfielen, wenn sich in langen Missionen viele Gegenstände am Boden ansammelten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich das Mod-Gitter neu geladen hat, wenn die Auswahl einer Mod aufgehoben wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Wurmloch nicht immer funktionierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Wurmloch durch die gesamte Weltumgebung reichte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem von Clients zugefügter Schaden nicht für Nyx' Absorbieren oder Novas Antimaterietropfen angerechnet wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner auf Grineer Asteroiden manchmal nicht erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei der Verwendung von DX11 das Seitenverhältnis des Bildes nicht gespeichert wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Text der Lotus für Jackal, Vor und Vay Hek nicht angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Antimaterietropfen manchmal keinen radialen Explosionsschaden auslöste – gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei der Verwendung von Valkyrs Hysterie in manchen Fälle ein Level 30 Furax zum Inventar hinzugefügt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Achievement für Spieler-Wiederbelebung jedes Mal erschien, wenn ein Spieler wiederbelebt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem der Codex Scanner von Buffs / Debuffs für Waffen beeinflusst wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Sozialmenü im Spiel stets zu einer bestimmten Position zurücksprang – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach absetzen des Datenpaketes nur eine ihrer dualen Pistolen verwendeten – gefixt *Problem mit fehlendem Phorid Diorama – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner von Niederschlag/Ragdoll beeinflusst wurden, während sie von Bastille, Quell des Lebens oder Energievampir beeinflusst wurden – gefixt Update 11.2.0 Dezember 4, 2013 Forum Post Ergänzungen: *Tenno Nachschub "Der Magnus" Änderungen: *Warframe Rüstungsbuff! Alle Warframes haben nun verbesserte Rüstungswerte: **Ash erhöht auf 65 (von 50). **Banshee erhöht auf 15 (von 10). **Ember erhöht auf 15 (von 10). **Excalibur erhöht auf 65 (von 50). **Frost erhöht auf 190, (von 150). **Loki erhöht auf 65 (von 50). **Mag erhöht auf 65 (von 50). **Nekros erhöht auf 65 (von 50). **Nova erhöht auf 65 (von 50). **Nyx erhöht auf 15 (von 10). **Rhino erhöht auf 190, (von 150). **Saryn erhöht auf 155, (von 125). **Trinity erhöht auf 15 (von 10). **Valkyr erhöht auf 300 (von 200). **Vauban erhöht auf 50, (von 40). **Volt erhöht auf 15 (von 10). *Eingehende private Nachrichten erscheinen nun auch im Clan-Chat. *Alarmierungen für Banshees alternative Helme zeigen nun an, ob es sich um Reverb oder Chorus handelt. *Aktive Alarmierungen werden nun angezeigt unabhängig davon, ob dieser Planet bereits freigeschaltet ist oder nicht. *Maus-Scrollen im Sozial-Menü funktioniert nun nur noch, wenn Maus über das Menü gehalten wird. *Bestätigungsfenster beim Handeln wie folgt geändert: **Es wird nun auch die Seltenheit der Mods sowie der Rang angezeigt, um „Fusionskern-Betrug“ zu verhindern **Bessere Übersicht aller Gegenstände, die gerade gehandelt werden, um die Aufmerksamkeit bei jedem Schritt des Handels zu erhöhen **Reihenfolge beim Bekommen/Geben bei der Zustimmung zu einem Handel geändert, um einheitlich mit der neuen Angebotsbestätigung zu sein. Was du im Handel gibst, wird zuerst genannt; was du erhältst danach (stimmt außerdem mit den Slots überein, geben oben, bekommen unten) *Strahlungs-Proc wurde optimiert: Es ist nun nicht mehr so lange aktiv und Aktivität ist nun offensichtlicher. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem UI eine geringere XP-Anzahl am Ende einer Mission angezeigte, als tatsächlich erworben wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Captain Vor nicht mehr getötet werden konnte und nichts mehr tat, wenn er vom Virus-Proc befallen war – gefixt. Sein Virus-Proc verursacht nun DOT und nicht mehr den Standard-„Maximale Gesundheit wird reduziert“-Effekt. *Problem, bei dem Dojo-Kosten falsch angezeigt wurden, wenn ein anderer Clan-Dojo mit einem höheren Level besucht wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Auswahl im Arsenal beim Start einer Mission nicht gespeichert wurde, bevor die Mission nicht beendet und zum Arsenal zurückgekehrt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Bolzenprojektile nicht immer dafür sorgten, dass Gegner in den Ragdoll-Zustand beim Tod verfielen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schlag/Tritt-Waffen mit aufgeladenen Attacken Gegner nicht in Ragdoll-Zustand versetzten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Steam-Errungenschaften nicht rückwirkend für die Spielzeit aktualisiert wurden – gefixt (besucht euer Profil während ihr Warframe über Steam spielt, um dies zu aktivieren) *Problem, bei dem Entweihen nicht bei Kriechern funktionierte – gefixt *Problem mit „In Benutzung“ Bug bei Trinitys Quell des Lebens - gefixt *Problem mit „In Benutzung“ Bug bei Valkyrs Reißleine - gefixt *Problem mit der Anzeige von Neuigkeiten und Alarmierungen, wenn mehr als 3 Neuigkeiten-Einträge existierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Helme von toten Grineer schwebten und bestehen blieben – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Gegenstände der Ressourcen-Drohne/des Extraktors mehrfach eingesammelt werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Zanuka versuchte Alad V wiederzubeleben, auch wenn er wirklich tot war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Arsenal zeitweise nicht betreten werden konnte (ausgegraut war) – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Valkyrs Reißleine auf am Boden liegende Spieler angewendet werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem auf die Hauptwaffe gewechselt wurde, wenn ein Datenträger aufgehoben wurde, während der Codex-Scanner ausgerüstet war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nyx und Valkyr anfällig für Procs des Disruptor oder anderer waren, wenn Absorbieren oder Hysterie aktiv waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nekros Shroud-Helm Alarmierungen Raknis ausgegeben haben – gefixt (eine 12-stündige Shroud-Alarmierung wird in Kürze kommen) *Probleme mit dem Zielmarker in den Gas City Leveln - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lasertüren den Spieler nicht niedergeschlagen haben – gefixt *Dies behebt unter Umständen das Problem, bei dem nach einem Niederschlag keine Nahkampfattacken ausgeführt werden konnten *Problem, bei dem Syandanas PhysX nicht korrekt funktionierten, wenn mit Minen-Drohnen gekämpft wurde - gefixt Update 11.1.3 November 29, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem der Codex nicht mehr reagierte, wenn Nahkampfwaffen betrachtet wurden - gefixt *Problem, bei dem "*-fertigkeit" und "*-meisterschaft"-Errungenschaften nicht funktionierten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem "Todesengel" und "Das richtige Werkzeug für die Aufgabe"-Errungenschaften nicht funktionierten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Corpus Crewmitglieder bei Verteidigungs- und Überlebensmissionen auf hohen Leveln nicht erschienen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Orokin Void / Wrack Missionen nicht starteten, wenn kurz zuvor ein neuer Host gewählt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Stalker während "Verlassen/Kämpfen"-Dialog auftauchte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schaltfläche "Einladen" auf Sternenkarte Spieler nicht zum Sozialmenü führte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Kills für einzelne Fraktionen im Profil nicht richtig berechnet wurden - gefixt *Lotus Text umgeschrieben, sodass sie nun nicht länger von einem Rudel Hyena Roboter spricht (eventuell nicht nicht in deutscher Version) Update 11.1.2 November 29, 2013 Forum Post *Viele Spieler haben berichtet, dass die Belohnungen in Überlebensmissionen, die nach 15 Minuten ausgegeben werden, meist die begehrtesten sind. Es wurden Veränderungen vorgenommen, die dieses Feedback berücksichtigen und es wird nun mehr Diversität in den Belohnungen geben. *Tooltip „Warframe-Profil betrachten“ zu „Profil“ geändert (eventuell noch nicht in deutscher Version). Kontakte-Fenster angepasst, so dass das „Im Spiel“-Icon erst angezeigt wird, wenn Details verfügbar sind und der Mission beigetreten werden kann. *Nyx' Absorbieren funktioniert nun mit Gegnern hinter Wänden oder in Deckung. *Problem, bei dem Nyx Absorbieren Befallenen Kriechern und Stürmern keinen Schaden zufügte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Private Nachrichten im Spiel leicht zu übersehen waren – gefixt (werden nun im Team-Chat als auch in eigenem Reiter angezeigt) *Problem, bei dem statt einer Blaupause für Volts Chassis der fertige Gegenstand zu finden war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Sägeblätter der Grineer von Anti-MOAs verwendet wurden – gefixt (Die Corpus sind zwar knauserig, aber das war ihnen dann doch etwas peinlich.) *Problem, bei dem Effekte von Valkyrs Kriegsschrei bei Gegnern permanent war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Seelenschlag keinen Ragdoll-Zustand auslöste – gefixt *Problem, bei dem während Überlebensmissionen auf Phobos nur Hellions und Ausweider erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Fische an den Decken des Dojos auftauchen – gefixt (Die Spezies der Deckenfische ist nun offiziell ausgerottet.) *Problem mit nicht angezeigten Schlüsseln, das bei niedriger Framerate auftrat – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vaubans Vortex Crashes verursachen konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich Gegner auf Xini nicht bewegten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Verwendung zweier Mods mit dem gleichen Elementarschaden den entstehenden Sekundärtypen verfälschen konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner für Clients nicht in Ragdoll-Zustand übergingen – gefixt *Verbesserungen für Chat im Spiel – noch immer in Arbeit. Update 11.1.1 November 28, 2013 Forum Post *Anti-MOAs lassen jetzt Pathogenprojektile-Mod fallen. *Problem, bei dem Level der Gegner in Überlebenssmissionen zu stark anstiegen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Valkyrs Kriegsschrei Gegner auf höherem Level nicht entsprechend stärker verlangsamte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Alad V zu anfällig für Valkyrs Reißleine war - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Räume für Gefangennahme in Orokin Void und Wracks das Spiel hängen ließen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ember Primes Prime-Effekt im Void fehlte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rage Mod aktiviert wurde, wenn lediglich Schild-Schaden erhalten wurde - gefixt *Problem mit Trintiys Energievampir, bei dem die Fähigkeit als "In Benutzung" angezeigt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem einige von Darvos Übertragungen nicht abgespielt wurden - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Hinweis auf Auswahl eines Knotens bei Benutzung von Schlüsseln angezeigt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Fortschritt auf der Sternenkarte einen Fehler verursachte (X/239) - gefixt *Problem, bei dem unter das Sozialmenü gescrollt werden konnte, wenn das Kontextmenü geöffnet war - gefixt *Problem, bei dem FX für Viral-, Korrosiv- und Gas-Schaden bei Nahkampfwaffen Performance-Probleme verursachte - gefixt *Fixes für verschiedene Crash-Ursachen Update 11.1.0 November 27, 2013 Forum Post ERGÄNZUNGEN: *Neue Waffe: **CERNOS Tenno-Jagdbogen **Dual-Kamas zum Markt hinzugefügt **Aklex (Akimbo Lex Pistolen) zum Markt hinzugefügt VERÄNDERUNGEN: *Automatisches Zielsystem für den Nahkampf: **Mehr Anpassungsfähigkeiten je nach Vorlieben des Spielers. **Einstellungen für automatisches Einrasten (Nahkampf-Assistent) zugefügt, nun für Blickrichtung des Charakters oder der Kamera möglich. **Kamera kann automatisch dem Ziel zugewandt werden. **Geschmeidigere Drehungen, wenn Angriff nicht auf Nahkampfziel gerichtet ist. *Skin des Gram angepasst, um besser zur Fraktion zu passen. Alle Grams werden automatisch aktualisiert. *Abfragerate des Mikrofons auf 48 kHz (von 8 kHz) angehoben, um VOIP-Chat deutlich zu verbessern. *Verbessertes und übersichtlicheres Design für Zielfernrohre. *Netzwerk-Code verbessert: Umgeht nun durch Betriebssystem erzeugte Verzögerungen bei der Neuvergabe von Ports. *Anzeige der KI im Codex für Fundorte von Mods verbessert. *Überlebensmissionen erlauben nun, dass der Balken der Lebenserhaltung wieder aufgefüllt wird, wenn dieser 0 % erreicht während der Spieler eine Kapsel aktiviert. *Levelanpassungen für Gegner in Überlebensmissionen. *Position von Timer und Übertragungen/Verteidigungsanzeigen getauscht, wenn Umgebungskarte angezeigt wird. *Dem Spieler wird nun der Kauf weiterer Slots angeboten, wenn dieser versucht einen Gegenstand aus der Schmiede abzuholen, aber nicht ausreichend offene Slots hat. Sollte das Platinum hierfür unzureichend sein, wird der Kauf von Platinum ebenfalls angeboten. *Kurzinfo von täglichem Login-Bonus entfernt. Es wird nun eine Textziele angezeigt, sobald die Lotterie abgeschlossen ist. *Alad V **Levelgrenze für Einzelspieler angehoben. Zanukas Levelanpassung entspricht nun Alads. KI-Gegner tauchen nun weniger häufig während des Kampfes auf. **Einige Sprungaktionen für Zanuka hinzugefügt, die es ihr erlauben, auf die Hauptplattform zurückzukehren. **Kann nicht länger gestoßen, gezogen oder mit Abpraller bewegt werden. *Verbesserte Handhabung für KI, die hängen oder stecken bleibt. *Tritte und Schläge zu Animationen für verdeckte Tötungen hinzugefügt. *Geschwindigkeit erhöht, mit der Tabs des Sozialmenüs blinken, wenn neue Nachrichten vorhanden sind. *Effektivität der Kombination von Rage/Schnelles Denken gesenkt, um unendliche Unsterblichkeit in allen Spielmodi zu unterbinden. *Schnelles Denken rettet nicht länger vor Selbstmordschaden. *Chat – Scrollbalken bleibt beim Erneuern der Liste an gleicher Stelle stehen, statt immer wieder nach oben zu rutschen. *Sprinten nicht länger notwendig, um Auto-Überspringen auszulösen. *Neue Räume für Gefangennahme zu Orokin-Void und Wracks hinzugefügt. *Scanner in Trainingsleveln deaktiviert. *Gamepad-Unterstützung für Handel hinzugefügt. *Corpus-Gegner in Überlebens- und Verteidigungsmissionen sind nun neue U11-Gegnertypen. *Verlauf privater Unterhaltungen wird nun über mehrere Sitzungen hinweg gespeichert. *Eingabe des Mausrades wird nun vom Sozialmenü aufgenommen, wenn das Fenster maximiert ist und die Maus darüber gehalten wird. *Volts Blaupausen zu den Missionsbelohnungen hinzugefügt. Wir wollen hier klarstellen, dass die ursprünglichen U11 Update-Notizen besagten, dass diese Gegenstände vom ehemaligen Boss, dem J3 Golem, zu bekommen waren. Dies ist nicht mehr korrekt, sie können nun durch das Absolvieren verschiedener Missionen erlangt werden. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Spieler, die in Ausblutungszustand verfielen während sie den Codex Scanner benutzen, die Funktionalität ihrer Waffe verloren – gefixt *Verschiedene Problem mit dem Codex – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Mire keinen Giftschaden verursachte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem einige Mods nicht mehr handelbar waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schmerzenslaute der Gegner nicht zu hören waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner nach ihrem Tod weiterhin feuerten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner, die durch Rhino Stampfer getötet wurden in endloser Todesanimation in Zeitlupe gefangen waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Teleportation für Alad V nicht korrekt funktionierte, wenn er von der Plattform fiel – gefixt *Problem, bei dem zweiter Schuss der Tigris ungewollt durch Nahkampf, Waffenwechsel, Landen oder Springen abgefeuert werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Novas Wurmloch zu hoch war, wenn es über ihrem Kopf verwendet wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem tote Gegner für Clients nicht verschwanden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mods für Resistenz gegen Niederschlag für Clients manchmal nicht funktionierten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Effekte für Durschlags-(Punktions-)schaden-Mods inkonsistent waren – gefixt **Dual-Stat Mod erhöht nun bereits existierenden Durchschlagsschaden **Beschreibung für Schaden erhöhende Mods verbessert *Problem mit fehlschlagenden Updates der Kontaktliste, wenn deren Größe verändert wurde – gefixt *Probleme zwischen Clients und Host bei Gefangennahme – gefixt **Sitzung wird gesperrt, wenn alle Ziele gefangen genommen wurden oder entkommen sind. **Reichweite für Kontextaktion der Gefangennahme erweitert. **Ragdoll-Status zu Zielen hinzugefügt; unterstützen nun mehr Warframe-Fähigkeiten. *Problem, bei dem manche Gegner nicht starben, wenn sie magnetischen Schaden erhielten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mod-Bildschirm letzte Sortierung nicht speicherte – gefixt *Probleme mit Sortierung der Mods, wenn „Preis“ und „Neueste“ verwendet wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Handels-UI Mods anzeigte, die nicht gehandelt werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Farbanpassungen nicht gespeichert wurden – gefixt *Problem mit der Position des Sozialmenüs, wenn man sich nicht im Chat-Fenster befand und eine private Unterhaltung begonnen wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ziel für Gefangennahme nach Hostmigration nicht am Boden blieb – gefixt *Problem, bei dem erster Spieler einer Mobilen Verteidigungsmission im Diorama nicht immer den Datenträger hielt – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler, deren Namen mit „-“ oder einer Zahl beginnen, stets geflüsterte Nachrichten in einem Fenster erhielten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Sicherheitslaser der Corpus Spieler nicht niederschlugen – gefixt Update 11.0.7 November 25, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem Wächter im Codex nicht angezeigt wurden - gefixt *Energieverlust von Alptraum-Missionen ohne Schild entfernt. *Problem, bei dem Scanner nach Niederschlag Benutzung von Primärwaffe verhinderte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Missionsdioarama für Alad V lediglich ein MOA war - gefixt *Buff für Alad V **maximales Level erhöht. *Buffs für Zanukas Schilde und Raketen. Update 11.0.6 November 25, 2013 Forum Post Schaden 2.0 Fixes & Veränderungen: UI-Veränderungen: *(+/-) Zeichen im Codex weisen auf Schwächen und Immunitäten der Gegner hin. *Hat ein Gegner ein (+) neben einem Schadenstyp, so ist er anfällig gegenüber diesem Typen. **Ein (+) neben Feuer bedeutet also, dass diese Schadensart besonders effektiv ist! *Hat ein Gegner ein (-) neben einem Schadenstyp, so ist er immun gegenüber diesem Typen. **Ein (-) neben Feuer bedeutet also, dass diese Schadensart ineffektiv ist! Gegner-Veränderungen: *Corpus-Crewmitglieder sind nun aus Fleisch und Blut. *Roller zählen nun als Roboter(nein, sie haben keine kleinen fleischigen Grineer in ihrem Inneren!). Resistenz-Veränderungen: *Schild: **schwach gegen Explosion *Befallene: **Resistent gegenüber Gift, schwach gegenüber Explosion *Roboter: **nicht länger anfällig / immun gegenüber Punktions- und Einschlagsschaden. Codex-Veränderungen: *„Bekannte Quelle“ („known source“) hinzugefügt, die anzeigt, welche KI bestimmte Mods fallen lässt, wenn diese ausreichend gescannt worden ist. Fixes: *'Weitere Probleme, bei denen Aufnahme neuer Mods das Speichern des Missionsfortschritts verhinderte – gefixt' **(falls es noch immer auftritt, bitte per Ticket melden!) *Problem, bei dem Mods, die Niederschlag und Benommenheit verhindern sollten, nicht funktionierten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem scheinbar offene Durchgänge unsichtbare Blockaden aufwiesen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schadenszahlen und -geräusche bei bereits toten Gegnern auftraten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Arsenal-Knopf deaktiviert blieb, nachdem Einladung angenommen wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner, die keine Panzerung haben sollten, in UI mit Färbung für Panzerung dargestellt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Benutzung der Noblen Animationen bei Valkyr die Geräusche für Aktivierung der Fähigkeiten nicht abspielte – gefixt *Problem mit Tippfehler für Nef Anyos Rang – gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Aufladeanimationen für Prova – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Umgebungskarte nach Ende der Mission weiter angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit der Handelsfunktion, bei dem Angebote in letzter Sekunde verändert werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ziele für Gefangennahme zusätzliche Panzerung hatten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem unveröffentlichte Mods gehandelt werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem „Unterdrückte Geräusche“ für alle Spieler aktiv waren, wenn ein Spieler das Portal in den „Jagd nach Alad V“-Missionen betrat – gefixt *Verschiedene Auslöser für Crashes – gefixt Update 11.0.5 November 23, 2013 Forum Post *Problem, bei dem E Gate Überlebensmission auf Venus keine Missionsbelohnungen bei 5 Minuten ausgegeben hat - gefixt *Problem mit der deutschen Version/dem deutschen Client des Spiels, bei dem Spieler keinerlei Missionsbelohnungen erhielten, wenn sie einen bestimmten Mod (Ruptur) erhielten - gefixt Update 11.0.4 November 21, 2013 Forum Post ACHTUNG: AKTUELLE PROBLEME MIT DEUTSCHEN CLIENT. MEHR INFOS HIER . Veränderungen: *Flux-Gewehr angepasst, so dass es nicht mehr nur Schnitt-Schaden verursacht *Proc Chance für Boar Prime gesenkt *Alle Waffen werden nach der Einführung von Schaden 2.0 einer erneuten Prüfung unterzogen Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Köpfe der Corpus Besatzung unverwundbar sind – noch nicht komplett gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler vom eigenen Wächter angegriffen wird, wenn er Strahlungs-Proc hat – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Skins für Loki / Banshee nicht gefärbt werden konnten – gefixt *Problem mit fehlender Rutsch-Animation für Lecta – gefixt *Problem mit 10 Fuß großen schweren Grineer auf Phobos – gefixt *Fixes und Veränderungen für Chat: **Chat nimmt nun Verbindung erneut auf, wenn diese verloren wurde **Position von Benutzerliste und Textfenster getauscht **Chatfenster in Missionen nun in unterer, linker Ecke **Problem, bei dem Fenster mit privaten Konversationen von selbst verschwunden sind – gefixt *Problem mit Bounce, das Gegnern im Ragdoll-Zustand keinen Schaden zufügte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Zermalmen in Conclaves nicht funktionierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rhinos Stampfer in Conclaves keinen Schaden zufügte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients zu viele Gegnergeräusche hörten – gefixt Update 11.0.3 November 22, 2013 Forum Post Heißer als Ruks Kanonen Ergänzungen: *Neue Einstellung für Deaktivierung der UI in allen Screenshots. Erfolgt automatisch beim Drücken des Screenshot-Buttons (standardmäßig F6). **Spieler können jetzt z.B. ihre eigenen Wallpaper mit Spielinhalten erstellen. *Fortschritt auf Sternenkarte und XP werden nun im Profil angezeigt. *Kontextmenü hinzugefügt, das schließen privater Chat-Reiter ermöglicht. *Noble Animation für Valkyr hinzugefügt. *Codex Ergänzungen: **Fähigkeitenbeschreibungen der Warframes hinzugefügt. **Icons für Orokin-Kategorie hinzugefügt. Veränderungen: *Levelanpassungen für Sargas Ruk gesenkt. *Stalker verbessert nun kontinuierlich seine Verteidigung und erholt sich von verbuggten Zuständen. Passt auf, Tenno! *Sekundärer Nahkampfschwachpunkt von Lephantis erhält wieder 2x Schaden. *Aufgesammelte Ressourcen von Titan Extraktor nun offensichtlicher – Ressourcen nicht mehr nur bei Mouse-Over angezeigt. *Hinterlassene Spuren von Kunai / Wurfprojektilen weniger auffällig. *Weniger Partikel für Ruk – verbessert Performance. *Ruks Feuerball etwas verlangsamt. *Gesundheit von Gegnern erscheint Gelb im HUD, wenn diese Rüstung besitzen. *Volts elektrische Fähigkeiten nun mit dynamischen Licht, das Energiefarbe entspricht. *Gemoddete Vectis kann Ruk nicht mehr mit einem Schuss töten. *Sozialmenü kann nicht länger selben Platz einnehmen wie Menüleiste. *Einige krit. Wertungen wurden erhöht + Proc Chancen erhöht. *Proc-Chance des Jaw-Schwertes von 50% auf 10% gesenkt. *Mods für Durchschlagstiefe verbessert. *Veränderungen der Kameraanordnung in der Gas City. Fixes: *Problem, bei dem Hostauswahl nicht statt fand; Spieler steckten in Lobby fest – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Datum des letzten Log-Ins in Kontakt-/Clanliste nicht angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner nach Niederschlag nicht wieder angriffen – gefixt *Problem mit permanenter Verlangsamung nach Spawning in Frost-Bereich – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Übertragungen während Cinematics weiterliefen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Dojo-Operationen nicht funktionieren; ausgelöst durch fehlerhaftes Beschleunigen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Tod durch Strahlung Wiederbelebung nicht möglich war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Wiederbelebung Strahlungsschaden weiter ausgeteilt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit falscher Größe der Machete Wraith – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Info für Nahkampfwaffen bei Missionsende nicht angezeigt wurde, wenn Hysterie aktiv war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients keinen Nahkampfangriff mehr ausführen können, wenn sie von etwas getroffen werden, dass Niederschlag auslösen würde und Hysterie aktiv war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nyx gegen Schildschaden immun war, nachdem Absorbieren eingesetzt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Trinitys Segen Schildschaden erhalten konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Valkyr nach Hysterie den ersten Nahkkampfstil ihrer Waffe verwendete – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lokis Radiale Entwaffnung als „In Verwendung“ angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit fehlendem Sound für Ruks Waffe – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner in Gas City bei Auslöschung und Sabotage nicht spawnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mods für Glaive nicht mit Glaive Prime funktionierten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients nach Start des Countdowns Lobby nicht verlassen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Menü nicht verschwand, wenn Ziel / Invasion ausgewählt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit sich nicht deaktivierenden Lasern in Rang 11 Prüfung – gefixt *Problem mit Funktionalitätsverlust, wenn Spieler mit offenem Pausenmenü starb – gefixt *Problem mit nicht automatisch erscheinendem in-game Chat – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Sozialmenü nicht korrekt geschlossen werden konnte, wenn Spieler starb – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spiel hängenbleiben konnte, wenn Maus auf Bossknoten von Jupiter gerichtet war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem „/w“-Chatbefehl auf Groß- und Kleinschreibung reagierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schadensanzeigen von Procs nicht am korrekten Ort angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Posteingang für nicht-englische Spieler – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Waffen mit hoher Schussgeschwindigkeit 0 Schaden Procs hatten – gefixt *Verschiedene Ursachen für Crashes - gefixt Update 11.0.1 November 21, 2013 Forum Post Veränderungen: *Schadensanzeige für alternative Nahkampfangriffe zeigt nun verbesserten Schaden in UI. *Nur ein Dechiffrierer wird pro Hacking verwendet. *Kategorie Wächterwaffen im Kodex aktiviert. *Aufzug im Event ist nun schneller! Corpus-Techniker sind flinke Burschen! *Fin Sword aus Kodex entfernt....was ist ein Fin Sword :O? *Das Scannen von Verbündeten funktioniert noch, gibt aber keinen Stealth-Bonus. *Waffen- / Warframe-Veränderungen: **Viele Waffen wurden für Schaden 2.0 angepasst. Einige wurden für 11.0.1 nochmals angepasst: ***Acrid Pistole - erhöhter Schaden ***Sobek krit. ***Gorgon krit. Fixes: *Verschiedene Probleme mit dem Sozialmenü - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Chat in EU Region nicht funktionierte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Tabs des Sozialmenüs nicht angewählt werden konnten - gefixt *Clan Tab und Clan Chat werden nun In-Game angezeigt *Minimale Größe für Fenster des Sozialemnüs verringert *Potenzielle Fixes für mehrere Crashes *Problem, bei dem Allianz-Chat im Spiel nicht sichtbar war - gefixt *Problem mit nicht reagierendem "Einladung ablehnen" "X" Knopf - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spiel langsamer wurde, wenn viele Mods auf einmal angezeigt wurden - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Meisterschaftstests den Rang nicht erhöhten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Glüheffekt auf toten Gegnern weiter angezeigt wurde - gefixt *Problem mit Crashes bei Nahkampfangriff mit Gamepad - gefixt *Problem mit sich automatisch minimierenden Chatfenstern - gefixt *Potenzielles Problem beim Beschleunigen von Baracken im Dojo - gefixt *Trinitys Link schützt nun vor Procs *Problem, bei dem visuelle Effekte für Gas-, Virus- und Korrosionsschaden nicht angezeigt wurden - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Bild für Valkyr Blaupause Banshee zeigte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Codex-Scans des Hosts für Clients ebenfalls gezählt wurden - gefixt *Problem mit stetiger Neuskalierung der Invasionsmissionen wenn Spieler hinzukamen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Excalibur Alabasterskin anlegen konnte - gefixt *Problem mit Ancient Retribution als Missionsbelohnung - gefixt *Problem, bei dem kosmetische Fesseln von Valkyr nicht in ihrem Paket enthalten waren - gefixt *Problem, bei dem auf der Seite der Befallenen in Invasionsmissionen keine Terminals waren - gefixt *Problem, bei dem beim Sterben mit Scanner die Ausrüstung verstellt wurde - gefixt *Problem mit Zielausrichtung der neuen Zielfernrohre - (potenziell) gefixt *Problem, bei dem Kraken 0 Schaden austeilte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem sich Bau-UI im Dojo aufhängte und Spiel abstürzen lies - gefixt *Procs / Zustandsveränderungen auf Gegnern nun besser sichtbar. Icons zu Schadenszahlen hinzugefügt *Problem mit Immunität gegen Verletzbarkeit für Nyx während Absorbieren - gefixt *Problem, bei dem tote Gegner gescannt werden konnten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Segen Trinity nicht unverwundbar machte - gefixt *Problem mit Zielfernrohren auf niedrigen Auflösungen - gefixt *Reduzierter Schaden der Sweeper Shotgun Update 11.0.0 November 20, 2013 Forum Post Valkyr entfesselt ERGÄNZUNGEN: *Es muss nicht länger gesprintet werden, um einen Wallrun zu beginnen. *Neuer Warframe: „Valkyr“ - Weibliche Berserker-Klasse + Kosmetischer Bastet-Helm + Kosmetische Fesseln! **Valkyr *Neue Waffen: **Tigris: doppelläufige Tenno-Schrotflinte (Primär) **Cestra: Corpus-Minigun (Sekundär) **Lecta: Corpus-Peitsche (Nahkampf) *Neue Prime-Ausrüstung: Ember, Glaive und Sicarus! Finde sie alle im Void oder holt sich euch direkt mit Prime Access hier: Prime Access ! *Neue Anpassungsoptionen: Warframe-Skins für die ersten 8 Warframes! *Neue Dekorationen für das Dojo (inklusive eines Handelspostens!) *Neuer Level: Corpus Gas City *Neue Gegner: 3 neue Corpus Gegnertypen zum Aufspüren und Zerstören! *Neuer Boss: Sargus Ruk (Grineer) *Neuer Boss: Alad V & Zanuka (Corpus) *Neues System: Handel 1.0! Baut den Handelsposten in eurem Dojo um loszulegen! *Neues System: Kodex und Scanner (Scannt Gegner, um Einträge und Details im Codex freizuschalten) *Neues Schadensmodel 2.0 (Mehr Informationen hier: Schaden 2.0 ) *Neue Mods für Schnitt-(Gesundheits-)Schaden, Gift-Schaden, Einschlags-(Schild-)Schaden und Statuseffekte (Proc-Chance)! *Neue, fraktionsbasierte Zieloptik für Waffen mit Scharfschützenmodus. *Neue Ressourcendrohne: Sammelt Baumaterialien von Planetensystemen *Hostauswahl: Spieler mit bester Kombination aus PC-Leistung und Netzwerkverbindung wird nun automatisch als Host beim Start eines öffentlichen Spiels ausgewählt. *Volle Umgebungskarte: Drücke M während des Spielens, um eine Karte des gesamten Levels anzuzeigen. *Option hinzugefügt, die Albtraummissionen nun optional abwählbar macht. *Hotkeys für Ausrüstungsgegenstände hinzugefügt. *Kleiner „Klicke auf Planeten“ Hinweis zur Sternenkarte hinzugefügt. *Neues Icon weist auf Boss-Kämpfe in der Sternenkarte hin. *Spieler können nun die Abstimmung für Missionen durch einen Klick auf das Info-Fenster des Teams verfolgen. *Neue Features für In-Game-Sprachkommunikation. Mikrofon und Ausgabegerät können nun gewählt werden. Verbesserungen für schwache Mikrofone. VERÄNDERUNGEN: *Netzwerkprotokolle der Kontaktliste wurden komplett erneuert, um Probleme mit Netzwerken und mit Strikter NAT zu lösen, die durch große Kontaktlisten verursacht wurden (das neue System wird weiterhin optimiert, bitte habt etwas Geduld). *Multi-Threaded Rendering standardmäßig aktiviert (kann im Launcher deaktiviert werden) *Der J3 Golem ist von seiner Heimat auf Themisto verschwunden und unsere Spione vermuten, dass er jederzeit zuschlagen kann. **Halte Ausschau nach Befallenen Invasionen in deinen Alarmierungen; wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass er an einem Ort zu finden ist, der normalerweise einen Boss beheimatet, aber im Moment angegriffen wird (wir vermuten ebenfalls, dass er Blaupausen für Volt-Teile bei sich hat). *Co-op Türen von Überlebensmissionen entfernt. *Navigationsleiste optimiert, um Kodex und Posteingang miteinzubeziehen. *Posteingang zeigt nun ungelesene Nachrichten. *Kontakte und Chat-UI nun auf der rechten Seite *Design folgender Dojo-Räume überarbeitet (Update ist automatisch, kein Neubau notwendig): **Orakel **Baracken **Forschungslabore (Chemie-, Bio- und Energielabor) *Ziele für Gefangennahme sind nun mobiler und dynamischer. Es gibt nun eine Reihe härterer Corpus- und Grineer-Ziele mit variierenden Fähigkeiten und Waffen, die beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr fliehen. Haltet sie auf, bevor sie ein Shuttle erreichen und fliehen können! *Autozielfunktion für Nahkampf auf Gamepad hinzugefügt. Kann an- oder abgeschaltet werden. *Sternenkarte: Effekte und Farben hinzugefügt, die die Unterscheidung zwischen verfügbaren und noch gesperrten Knoten erleichtert und Boss-Knoten hervorhebt. *Mods für Betäubungschance sind nun Mods für Statuseffekte (Schaden 2.0) *2D- und 3D-Waffen senken Umgebungsgeräusche um 2dB und Musik um 1 dB weniger. 2D-Waffen senken 3D-Waffengeräusche um 2dB weniger. *Beschreibung des Systems Europa geändert (nun nicht mehr identisch mit Eris). *UI-Elemente hinzugefügt, die den Extraktionsstatus des Spielers besser darstellen (Wartende Spieler, Warte auf # Spieler, etc.) *Neue Icons für Wächterwaffen hinzugefügt. *Prova nutzt nun Animationen und Finisher der Machete. *Wächter und deren Waffen tragen nun zur Meisterschaftswertung bei. *Fortschritt in der Sternenkarte trägt nun zur Meisterschaftswertung bei. *Neue Weltraumdarstellung zu Grineer-Asteroiden hinzugefügt. *Windows VOIP – Erlaubt dem Benutzer das Eingabegerät für Audio zu wählen. *Verbesserter Sound für Mod „Schwerer Einschlag“. *Icons für Posteingang werden nun ordentlich dargestellt, wenn Nachrichten gelöscht werden. *Einige Mod-Typen für Conclaves neu balanciert. *Verbesserte Nahkampfkombos für Stalker. *Sound für Air-Lifts der Galeone in Conclave hinzugefügt. *Conclave-Wertung für Brakk, Machete Wraith und Obex angepasst. *Belohnungen, die über den Posteingang erhalten werden, werden automatisch zum Inventar hinzugefügt – neue Nachricht macht dies nun klar. *Wächter kommen nun mit eigener Rüstung. *Verbessertes Audio für einige heimliche Finisher. *NPCs greifen nicht länger das Rettungs-Ziel an *Zeit zwischen Verteidigungswellen auf 6 Sekunden reduziert. FIXES: *Probleme mit mehreren lokalisierten Textzeilen in allen Sprachen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nur der Host Spieler ins Dojo einladen konnte – gefixt *Weitere Probleme, bei denen KI Gegner in unerreichbaren Arealen in Verteidigungsmissionen erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Sturz aus der Karte in Meisterschaftsprüfung 7 eine Wiederbelebung kostete – gefixt *Probleme mit Navigation / Design in neuen Levelverbindungen – gefixt *Problem mit Nyx ' Gedankenkontrolle, bei dem KI Gegner nicht attackierte – gefixt *Problem mit Rhino s Eisenhaut, bei dem er von Verbündeten angegriffen wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Teleportfähigkeiten, bei denen Spieler aus der Welt teleportiert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Schussanimation der Corpus Dera nicht mit Clan-Tech Dera übereinstimmte – gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Ressourcen in Corpus-Schiffen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Niederschlag während Nahkampfangriff für kurze Zeit keinen Nahkampfangriff ausführen oder blocken konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Niederschlag während aufgeladenem Nahkampfangriff für kurze Zeit in Aufladeanimation stecken blieben – gefixt *Problem mit HUD bei Verwendung von VOIP im Dojo – gefixt *Problem mit fehlendem Respawn-Volumen im Hindernisparcours – gefixt *Problem mit flackernden Texturen – gefixt *Problem mit fehlenden Sprungaktionen von Gegnern – gefixt *Problem mit nicht zielenden Raketen des Jackals – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Clients Geräusche der Sicherheitskameras nicht hören können – gefixt *Problem mit Namen der Gradivus Dilemma -Trophäen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem In-Game-Chatfenster nicht verschwindet, wenn ESC gedrückt oder außerhalb des Fensters geklickt wird, bevor es automatisch verschwindet – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ausrüstungswertung von Clients nicht in Echtzeit korrigiert wird – gefixt *Problem, mit fehlerhafter Beschreibung der Grineer-Skorpione – gefixt *Problem mit Mauseingaben in der Freundesliste – gefixt *Problem mit Holster-Animationen von Kestrel und Glaive – gefixt *Problem mit nicht lokalisierten Strings wenn Spieler nicht ausreichend Platinum haben, um Slots zu kaufen – gefixt *Probleme, bei denen Spieler durch Aufzüge gestürzt sind – gefixt *Problem, bei dem das Ziehen auf eine Kante, während eines Wandlaufs zu hohe Beschleunigung aufwies – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Rhino s Eisenhaut während Sauerstoffmangels Unverwundbarkeit gewährte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Waffenergänzungen nicht die korrekte Schussfrequenz aufwiesen – gefixt *Problem mit nicht korrektem Rückstoßverhalten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Schmiede nicht anzeigte, wie viele Schlüssel bereits gebaut wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Sortierung in der Schmiede nicht richtig funktionierte – gefixt *Problem mit zitternder Animation der Roller – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Banshee s Schallexplosion als „In Benutzung“ angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Acrid keinen Schaden über Zeit zufügte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Saryn s Miasma keinen Schaden über Zeit zufügte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem 2 Dechiffrierer für einen Hack verwendet wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nekros Seelenschlag kein Ragdoll-Verhalten auslöste – gefixt *Problem mit Trinity s Energievampir in Conclaves, bei dem Gegner ebenfalls regeneriert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Zuschauer in Conclaves Ignis und Flux Gewehr abfeuern konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner nicht starben, wenn sie während Todesanimation in Ragdoll-Zustand übergingen – gefixt *Verschiedene Probleme mit Navigation befallener Gegner – gefixt *Problem, bei dem hochlevelige Gegner in Verteidigungsmissionen niedrigen Levels erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Countdown für private Spiele nicht startete – gefixt *Fix für experimentelle Kamera – Kamera kollidiert nicht mit Gegnern oder Spielern, um nerviges Zittern zu vermeiden. EDIT: *Es gibt ein bekanntes Problem mit den Chatservern, bei dem das Chatfenster und andere Aspekte des Sozialmenüs nicht funktionieren. Wir arbeiten bereits an einer Lösung und einer der nächsten Hotfixes solltes das Problem beheben. Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Update 11 Kategorie:Archiv Kategorie:Valkyr